III - Kingdom Hearts: 11101
by IVth
Summary: Liuxus despertó, y el verdadero villano se revela por fin. Solo queda saber cuales son sus verdaderos motivos tras todo el caos provocado...en un último viaje por los pisos del Castillo del Olvido.
1. 1

**Capítulo 42: 1% - PRÓLOGO**

* * *

La cámara se había abierto. Saliendo de ésta, bajaba un tambaleante Liuxus.  
Al momento de poder voltear a ver a su alrededor, notó que estaba completamente solo. Pero él podía sentir que algo andaba mal…  
Era como si algo faltara…  
Titubeante, salió de aquella habitación por la única salida, dando a un lugar aún más blanco y brillante que donde él se hallaba.  
Paredes blancas, pisos blancos con un detalle celeste recorriendo el centro del corredor, con esculturas de flores de piedras, y frente a él, unas escalinatas que daban a una puerta amarilla.  
El lugar era reconocible. Era imposible que él no pudiera recordarlo: fue aquí donde lo habían secuestrado y llevado por primera vez.  
Pero él no pudo evitarlo. Se le escapó un par de palabras que, hasta a él le extrañaron.

-¿Dónde…estoy?

Algo le daba mala espina. Sabía que ése lugar no era de fiar.  
Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a la salida.  
…o eso creía él. Ya que la compuerta por donde él había entrado al recinto de aquél castillo había desaparecido.  
Se hallaba atrapado.  
Su confinamiento eran las paredes blancas de aquél lugar…excepto que poseían una puerta por la cual avanzar.

-No hay otra salida, al parecer. –dijo él con algo de convicción, acercándose lentamente a la puerta.

Al llegar a ésta, una luz salió de la misma, mientras que daba paso a la habitación de adentro.  
Un cielo rosado, un castillo en ruinas, y toda una ciudad siendo reconstruida…

-Es…Bastión Hueco. –dijo Liuxus a sí mismo, mientras que veía atónito los edificios, paredes, y trozos de roca azul.  
-Es el Bastión Hueco que habita en tus memorias. –dijo una voz muy conocida.

Apareciendo con un portal oscuro, aparecía un personaje memorable para Liuxus.  
Cara afilada, cabellera rubia, y ojos verdes…además de una sonrisa y una risa peculiar.

-Tú de nuevo. –decía Liuxus, mientras se ponía en pose de combate.  
-Me sorprende ver al ser que nació en éste mundo. O mejor dicho, me sorprende que dicho ente posea algo que me interesa…  
-¿Qué será, me pregunto? –dijo él, mientras que invocaba su llave espada.  
-Es exactamente eso. La llave espada. –mencionó, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. –En éste castillo se libra una batalla dada por el elegido de la llave espada, el héroe de la luz…y por el héroe de la oscuridad. Y al mismo tiempo, tú lo habitas. Bueno…no de la misma forma que ellos, al menos.  
-Déjate de acertijos. ¡Esto es Bastión Hueco! ¿Cómo sería posible que todo un mundo se halle dentro de un castillo?  
-Ah… -dijo sonriente. –Pero si eso es simple. Busca a aquellos que habitan tu "corazón". Creo que ellos te darán "la respuesta".  
-¡Dije basta de acertijos! –gritoneó Liuxus mientras se lanzó al ataque, el cual falló ya que su contrincante había desaparecido. -¡Rayos! –dijo, azotando la llave espada contra el suelo, haciéndola desaparecer.

Después de ése altercado, y de ir paseando por las calles desiertas de su pueblo, Liuxus llegó al castillo. Una edificación de colores rosa, lila y blanco, aparte del engranado de color óxido.  
Corrió a través de los pasillos y se adentró en las profundidades del castillo, pero no logró hallar a nadie. Así fue hasta poder llegar al conocido estudio de Ansem. Caminó por éste mismo, y se adentró incluso donde se hallaba la computadora. Pero de nuevo, nadie.  
Y fue así, hasta que al querer salir, miró a la distancia. Lejos de su alcance, abajo, se hallaba una figura encapuchada.  
Exasperado, él se dedicó a ir al ascensor cercano a la sala, y bajar hasta la fábrica de sincorazón. Los segundos eran minutos para él, mientras que el ascensor descendía hasta la parte más baja del castillo.  
Al salir, corrió a toda velocidad a la plataforma suspendida que se hallaba a pocos metros de él, doblando rápidamente a su derecha, y procediendo hacia delante. Ahí, frente a él, se hallaba ésa figura encapuchada. Gabardina negra, de estatura media, y con el rostro cubierto.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Liuxus: lento y con desafío, además de enojo.

Al voltearse, ésta persona solo invocó algo en su mano. Era de mango oscuro, con un guardamano semi-circular y de color violeta, de hoja gris, y con lo que parecía ser al final una especie de asterisco.  
Eso era una llave espada…o asemejaba serlo, y más al ésta tener una apariencia errática, siendo pixeleada y con unos detalles verdes aquí y allá.

-¿Es…una llave espada? –decía Liuxus, aún algo confuso por lo que veía.

Pero el pensamiento fue fugaz, ya que aquella figura se lanzó al ataque contra él, haciendo que ambas llaves chocaran y junto con un sonido de metal chocando, liberasen chispas del impacto.  
Impulsándose, aquél sujeto saltó al aire y preparó otro ataque con su llave espada.

-Eso no pasará. –se dijo él mismo, mientras que preparaba su golpe.

Al caer, las espadas de ambos chocaron de nuevo, haciendo que Liuxus impulsara a su enemigo de nuevo a aquella plataforma que tenía más delante. Después, él lanzó su llave espada, haciéndola girar contra el contrincante y propinando un ataque directo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se lanzó contra el encapuchado y tomó de vuelta su llave espada, la cual volvía, para darle un golpe más.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! –dijo él, dando un Corte Superior, impulsándose hacia adelante y con un ataque ascendente, lanzándolo más allá del abismo que había. Liuxus le siguió, saltando el abismo y llegando al suelo de la fábrica.

El suelo oscuro y grisáceo brillaba de celeste con la luz que había en el diseño del suelo, haciendo que parte del rostro de aquél encapuchado se revelara…  
Un rostro humano. De piel clara y muy joven. Tal vez más chico que él.

-¡Se acaba ya! –gritó él, a la par de empezar una serie de ataques.

Esquivó la tajada de su enemiga, y dio una Catarata, golpeando con fuerza el suelo y generando un campo de impacto. Tan pronto ella salió afectada, le conectó un Golpe Duro, dando una tajada ascendente hacia su rostro, mandándola a volar.  
Tan pronto ella estaba por tocar el suelo, un Zantetsuken súbito la paró en medio del aire, para después recibir seis golpes por Aspavientos, dos por el lanzar la llave con el Tiro Mortífero, y acabar lanzándola una vez más, junto con dos réplicas de su llave. Las tres llaves, las réplicas mágicas y la real, impactaron en su contrincante, dejándola finalmente en el suelo, y deshaciendo la capucha.

Al terminar la corta pelea, Liuxus se acercó hacia su contrincante, la cual ahora estaba siendo cubierta por una extraña nube de lo que él podía describir como "ceniza". Al verla más de cerca, pudo finalmente ver el rostro de su enemigo: Era un chico cualquiera. De mirada tímida, cabello gris, ojos grises, pecas en su rostro, y una piel blanca, más no pálida.  
Se miraban entre ellos. Él lo miraba con algo de miedo y enojo, mientras que la expresión de Liuxus seguía siendo la misma.

-Si esto termina…yo… –dijo él, poniéndose de pie muy lastimosamente.

Pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para darle otro intercambio de palabras, ni de terminar de ponerse de pie. Él corrió hacia el a toda velocidad, empalándolo con su llave espada, mientras que un aura negra brotaba de ésta y de las manos de Liuxus.

-Rayos…esto no… -decía él entre dientes, mientras que se desvanecía en trozos, y al igual que la ceniza y con el viento, terminó deshaciéndose.

Él solo apretaba su puño con molestia, mientras se dirigía a la única salida que le quedaba: hacia el frente de la fábrica. Hacia la gran luz que había al final de aquélla fábrica.  
En otro punto, Vexen aparecía en una habitación cerrada dentro del Castillo del Olvido. Era una habitación que poseía una enorme máquina similar a la que Liuxus se hallaba durmiendo. Era una la cápsula que era completamente transparente, y en su centro, siendo alanzado por un haz verde, había una especie de libro que continuamente rotaba en éste espacio, además de que iba pasando de página, a la par de que había palabras que aparecían en aquél libro. Lo interesante de esto, era que alrededor del libro; flotando y revoloteando libremente, había hojas volando y dando vueltas alrededor de ésta cápsula. Hojas con lo que parecían los dibujos de él y de sus compañeros…

-Es momento de que cumplas con tu cometido. ¡No más malgastar tu tiempo! Y aún más importante, ¡mí tiempo!


	2. Desinterés

**Capítulo 43: Desinterés**

* * *

Al cruzar aquella luz, Liuxus había vuelto a aquella sala blanca y solitaria. La misma decoración, y tamaño, a excepción que al fondo de ésta, habían al final unas escaleras, y una figura en gabardina negra, siendo de nuevo el conocido rostro que Liuxus ya había visto antes.

-Sin dudas, lo haces bien. Y yo, Vexen, te lo agradezco. –dijo él, sonriendo.  
-¿Qué es éste lugar? –preguntó él con enfado.  
-El Castillo del Olvido. Donde los recuerdos de tu corazón se materializan en ilusiones. –respondió el sujeto. –Ahora mismo, acabas de vencer a una de éstas ilusiones.  
-¿Recuerdos, dices? Pero si no había nadie en ése castillo…aparte de aquella figura.  
-Ah… ¿Es que no te das cuenta? –dijo Vexen, apuntándole a él con desafío y una sonrisa torcida. –Tú acabas de cortar uno de los lazos que posees con alguien. Y eso, es uno de los pasos requeridos para que tú completes tu tarea. Un paso hacia adelante para "hallar" lo que requieres.  
-¿Hallar? ¿De qué rayos hablas? –preguntó Liuxus con enfado.  
-Aquí, hallar es perder, y perder es hallar. Tal vez, borrando aquellas ilusiones, hallaras lo que olvidaste.  
-Dices que si me deshago de aquellas ilusiones que se me pongan enfrente, sabré porqué vine yo aquí…  
-¡Jaja! ¡Vaya, no por algo se te asignó el número "IV"! –dijo Vexen, a carcajadas.  
-¡Suficiente! –gritó él, a la par de ir a la carga contra él.  
-Oh, pero si solo es el comienzo…

A la par de dar ésa última frase, él desapareció con un portal detrás, y se esfumó entre despliegues de sombras y oscuridad.

De nuevo, Liuxus se hallaba solo en aquél lugar.  
Sin poder darse una idea de con quien trata, decidió ir hacia adelante, y subir las escaleras hacia la siguiente planta.  
Ya en ésta, de nuevo le dio la bienvenida una puerta que era exactamente igual a la que había cruzado antes.

-Supongo que el diseño de todos los pisos es similar. –dijo él, mientras que se acercaba a ésta, y comenzaba su travesía al siguiente recuerdo…

Y fue así que él no dudó en seguir al siguiente escenario, que cruzó la puerta y apareció en un mundo diferente.  
Ésta vez, era un mundo oscuro, y diferente a lo que había visto antes. Se trataba de un castillo en penumbra, el cual tenía unas pocas luces prendidas. Pero lo llamativo fue ver a la figura que él buscaba, más cerca de lo que pensaba. Se podía ver ésa figura encapuchada por una ventana, en una habitación de la torre del ala oeste de aquél castillo.

-Bien. No perdamos tiempo. –se dijo a sí mismo, mientras entraba al castillo.

No era para nada difícil perderse. Al entrar, corrió por la escalera central hacia la derecha, para después llegar a una sala en forma de "L", llena de armaduras y de alfombrados y paredes rojizas. Siguiendo éste camino, corrió a una escalinata que se hallaba a su derecha, para seguir de frente hasta el siguiente cuarto: otra formación en "L", con una escalinata más corta, y un pasillo que daba a ésa habitación.  
Entrando, notó que se trataba de una habitación oscura, con todos sus muebles destrozados y que, alguna vez, habían sido muebles lujosos. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la figura que se hallaba al fondo de ésta habitación. Se hallaba tocando el violín, dando a oír una melodía suave. Tranquila, pero con tintes de tristeza y sombras. Como si tratase de comunicar las cargas de una persona…

-Ahora te toca a ti. –dijo Liuxus, mientras invocaba su llave espada.  
-Pelearemos en otro lugar. –respondió su contrincante, el cual dejó caer el violín que portaba, para luego cámbialo por la llave espada.  
-No irás a ningún la-

Pero no se hizo esperar. El contrincante interrumpió a Liuxus en su oración, lanzándose al ataque contra él. Instantáneamente, propinó trece tajadas con aquella misma llave espada que su contrincante anterior había usado. Trece tajadas envueltas en una energía cortante, pulsante y potente de color rosado, y a la par liberaba pétalos en el aire.  
Con poca oportunidad de respuesta, Liuxus cayó al suelo con un rodilla en el suelo, y apoyándose con su llave espada.

-Te veré en el salón de baile. –dijo el enemigo, mientras que salía caminando de ahí.

Habían pasado minutos en los que Liuxus estaba solamente jadeando. No podía creer que ahora pelearía contra alguien, en vez de solo atacarlo y someterlo. Las cosas se pondrían más interesantes…  
Después de reponer un poco sus fuerzas, salió de aquella habitación para volver por todo el camino hasta la escalinata del recibidor del castillo. Ahí, bajando y a mano izquierda, se hallaba una puerta grande y con luz iluminando sus paredes. Ése era el campo de batalla.  
Liuxus entró de nuevo, desafiante y ahora más cauto, mientras que su rival se tornaba hacia él, justo con una llave espada igual a la de su rival en Bastión Hueco.

-¿Disfrutarás de ésta danza? –dijo él, mientras que revelaba su rostro, siendo Cyxnel en ésta ocasión.  
-Mejor cállate y empieza. –replicó Liuxus, haciendo que Cyxnel riera a carcajadas, mientras que se ponía en posición de combate.

Encajando la llave en el suelo, muchas raíces espinadas salieron del suelo, buscando atacar a Liuxus todas al mismo tiempo.  
Él logro esquivarlas con una vuelta de carro, y lanzarle una Firaga a su rival.  
La recibió de lleno, y le lanzó una mirada de enojo por aquel golpe. Salió al ataque contra él, solo para chocar su llave contra la de Liuxus.

-Ansiaba esto desde hace mucho. –dijo su rival con una sonrisa eufórica.  
-¿Qué barriera el suelo contigo? –preguntó Liuxus en señal de respuesta.

Pero Cyxnel dio una patada a una de las piernas de Liuxus, haciendo que perdiera su bloqueo, permitiendo a Cyxnel darle uno de sus ataques preferidos: trece tajadas con su arma, envueltos en energía rosada, pétalos y tallos espinosos. Cada que daba una tajada del Florecer de Guadaña, liberaba una explosión de pétalos, al mismo tiempo que Liuxus daba gritos de dolor.  
Al terminar, él sostenía uno de los pétalos con su mano izquierda, mientras que lo admiraba con gusto.

-La juventud y la belleza…atados en un lazo que-  
-Cierra la boca. –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Espantado, Cyxnel abrió sus ojos de par en par, intentando voltear a ver detrás de él. Pero fue muy tarde, ya que con una tajada certera, lo atravesó por la mitad, haciendo que soltara aquél pétalo que sostenía, y comenzara a tartamudear…

-Entonces…así será esto…  
-Desaparece ya. Que tengo prisa. –decía Liuxus con hartazgo.  
-Vaya…sé que nunca nos caímos bien, pero ¿portarte así conmigo?  
-¿De qué rayos hablas? –preguntó ahora con poco interés.

Pero Cyxnel se limitó a reír adolorido, mientras que desaparecía de aquél lugar.  
Al final, Liuxus había regresado a aquél estado solitario. Ni una sola alma cerca. Solo la brillante luz que salía de la puerta al final del salón de baile, que daba al jardín de rosas. Lento pero decidido, se acercó a la puerta una vez más, para volver a despertar en aquella sala blanca…


	3. Un Mundo Ideal

**Capítulo 44: Un Mundo Ideal**

* * *

De nuevo, aquella sala blanca y las mismas escaleras. Todo era igual. Incluyendo la puerta dorada que se hallase en el piso superior.

-Entonces, esto será igual de repetitivo…

Pero al tiempo de que volteaba a las escaleras, algo le recorrió la espalda. Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, mientras recordaba lo que le había pasado a su antes compañero. Sobre todo, lo que había dicho:

-_Vaya…sé que nunca nos caímos bien, pero ¿portarte así conmigo?_

Ése recuerdo no abandonaría su cabeza…algo andaba mal.  
Pero no tenía tiempo para seguir indagando en el pasado. Había una puerta delante de él, y tenía un trabajo que hacer…  
Mientras, Vexen se hallaba en el cuarto del ordenador ya antes mencionado. Él miraba el libro con cautela, analizando cada detalle mostrado en pantalla.  
De la nada, aparece un portal oscuro detrás de él. Vexen no se sorprende, solo torna sus ojos y cabeza hacia la derecha, sin mirar del todo hacia atrás.

-Ahora tú vienes aquí. ¿No tienes tu propia misión?

Al descubrirse la capucha, no se trataba de otra persona más que Xigbar, quien sonreía de forma desafiante y carismática, como suele hacerlo.

-Relájate. Éste es en parte un poco de tiempo muerto entre mi misión y volver al castillo.  
-Explícate. Tu presencia aquí es…  
-¿Inesperada? ¿Acaso planeaban algo a mis espaldas? –dijo él con otra de sus sonrisas, mientras que veía a Vexen con su ojo izquierdo, y él se giraba hacía Xigbar.  
-¿Terminaste? Tengo muchas cosas que realizar, además de-  
-¿Terminar experimentos? –respondió con una pregunta de nuevo, con aquél tono que sugería ya saber más de la cuenta. –Ése proyecto tuyo le llama mucho la atención a nuestro superior. Pero yo vengo por otra cosa. Y sabes de qué te hablo.

Vexen volteó a ver aquél libro que se hallaba dentro de la computadora, desplegando sus hojas de forma incontrolable ahora.

-Y por lo que veo, se pone interesante.  
-Tú me sugeriste éste método. –dijo Vexen. –Pero, tengo que preguntar… ¿Por qué no usar una réplica digital del chico? ¿Por qué alterar la memoria y la imagen? No le veo mucho sentido.  
-Oh, pero si tiene sentido. Solo te diré que, en parte, ayudará a tu proyecto a llegar a una nueva fase. –respondió ahora con una voz más seca, pero sugerente. Algo sabía él que no quería mencionarlo de golpe. –En fin. Me retiro por un momento.  
-¿Tan breve era la visita? –cuestionó el científico.  
-Como si lo fuera. Tengo a alguien más a quien ver. –dijo Xigbar, dándole un último vistazo a su compañero por su hombro derecho, mientras que desaparecía en el mismo portal que él había invocado.

Por otro lado, Liuxus ya había cruzado la puerta dorada del tercer piso. Ahora, se hallaba en un paisaje repleto de arena hasta donde los ojos le daban oportunidad de ver…Pero al seguir observando a su alrededor, notó en la lejanía una edificación curiosa. Alta, de copa dorada, blanca en sus paredes, y rodeado de muros de arenisca. Se trataba de la ciudad de Agrabah.  
De nuevo, se vio obligado a recorrer cada una de las callejuelas de aquella tremenda ciudad, buscando la figura misteriosa que le daría paso al siguiente piso. Pero de nuevo, la tarea no le fue fácil.  
Recorrió los mercados, algunas casas, y no logró nada. Fue cuando llegó a la entrada del palacio, cuando vio a su blanco. Un sujeto de capucha negra.

-Pensé que era una tarea difícil, pero por lo que veo, no es TAN difícil.

A la par de decir esto Liuxus, su blanco se descubrió el rostro. Labios femeninos, cabellera rizada, ojos verdes…el siguiente blanco a destruir era Dyxen.

-Tienes que zafarte de esto. –dijo ella, mientras que llamaba la misma arma que los demás contrincantes. Una llave espada.  
-Lo haré, tan pronto logre derrotarte. –dijo Liuxus con seriedad y enojo. –Las ilusiones son ilusiones a final de cuentas. No lastiman.  
-Ah, ¿no?... ¡_Firaja_! –respondió Dyxen con una bola de fuego mediana, la cual impactó contra Liuxus y su llave, haciendo un bloqueo exitoso.  
-¿Eso es tod-

Pero el ataque de ella no había terminado, invocando otras dos Firagas. Una más potente que la anterior, de forma sucesiva, hasta haber invocado ocho, y haberlas lanzado contra Liuxus. Todas y cada una golpearon al portador de Luz Estelar, el cual terminó arrodillado y cansado.

-Re…repito. –dijo entre jadeos. -¿Eso…es todo?

Pero ella se movió rápidamente y sin titubear. Sostenía la llave espada de forma inversa con ambas manos, a la par de regresarla al derecho, para dar tajadas mortales y pesadas hacia Liuxus.

-Se nota que te hice un mal, para atacarme así…

Liuxus se quitó a ella de encima, para después propinar el mismo combo que había aplicado hace varios mundos atrás. Tajadas, golpes, lanzamientos y energía disparada hacia ella. Fue lo mismo que había hecho, pero ahora, tendría un resultado distinto.

-Y bien…se acab—

Una explosión de energía detrás de él lo hizo voltear súbitamente. Detrás, Dyxen ahora estaba rodeada por un aura luminosa, y sus ojos miraban con enojo a su rival, para pronto después desaparecer. Envuelta en llamas, apareció frente a él. Dio una tajada certera contra él, para luego desaparecer detrás, y reaparecer arriba. Dio un ataque en picada contra él, y cada que le golpeaba, desaparecía y reaparecía en el aire. Así, un total de doce veces hasta dejar de aparecer y soltar un manojo de energía explosivo que dejó a Liuxus tirado en el suelo.

-Y pensar que el más grande traidor se hallaba entre nosotros.

Pero Liuxus se puso de pie una vez más, girando un poco su cabeza para poder hacer sonar su cuello, mientras exhalaba de forma tranquila.

-Bien, bien. Mi turno.

Se abalanzó contra ella, haciendo que ambas llaves de nuevo chocaran y aplicasen palanca uno contra el otro. Pero lo que Dyxen no previó fue que Liuxus soltó su llave, hizo una maniobra para quedar detrás de ella, y lanzar con éxito una Blizzaja Oscura, haciendo que varios estallidos de hielo le impactaran, mandándola a volar unos metros hacia adelante. Con esto, Liuxus tomó de nuevo su llave, saltó hacia ella, y con una tajada certera logró darle un golpe de gracia, acabándola de forma eficaz.  
Ella, aterrizó de forma ágil al suelo, y se levantó sin mostrar dolor o cansancio. Nada de eso: solo la rodeó una aura curiosa, que parecía llevársela a otra dimensión, además de ser rodeada por ésas extrañas "cenizas"…

-Debí haber escuchado a la maestra… -dijo ella, con una risa tranquila.  
-¿Maestra? –preguntó Liuxus con algo de curiosidad.

Ella siguió riendo, ahora de forma más sonora y alegre.

-Supongo que merezco esto por seguir mi corazón. –dijo ella, con un rostro tranquilo. –Pero aun así…no me arrepiento.

Al final de esto, ella se desvaneció finalmente, dejando a Liuxus solo en aquél campo de batalla.

-Y de nuevo…volví a la soledad.


	4. Te Lo Advierto, Niña

**Capítulo 45: Te Lo Advierto, Niña**

* * *

La oscuridad del sótano del Castillo del Olvido era sin igual. Los dos incorpóreos, Zexion y Lexaeus, se hallaban discutiendo en sus sombras.

-¿Que le ocurre a Sora? –preguntó el enorme hombre corpulento.  
-Los poderes de Naminé están siendo usados para revolver sus memorias mientras hablamos. –habló Zexion, con sus brazos cruzados. -Marluxia podría tener éxito en conseguir su marioneta.

En ése momento, Zexion adoptó una pose más reflexiva, notando los beneficios y lo contraproducente de eso.

-Sora sería un activo muy interesante para la organización…pero las acciones de Marluxia y de Larxene…me dejan inquieto. –expresó el joven de cabellera grisácea.  
-Además, también está Axel...quien sabe lo que él esté pensando. –añadió el silencioso y enorme acompañante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-Vexen debería encargarse de esto. Su réplica estará completa dentro de poco.  
-Pero Vexen detesta a Marluxia. Piensa en el desastre que haría. –sugirió él.  
-Entonces, hay que decirle. ¿No sería mejor que Vexen limpie el desastre, que dejarlo en nuestras manos?

Con un leve gruñido, y aún cruzado de brazos, Lexaeus cerró los ojos y se marchó de ahí, por medio de un portal.

-Te había dicho que espiar es intrusivo. ¿O es que, de nuevo, estás procrastinando? –preguntó Zexion con ambos ojos cerrados a la nada.  
-En verdad que eres todo un sabueso. –dijo una voz conocida, mientras que aparecía Xigbar con un portal en aquél cuarto pequeño, de nuevo con su capucha puesta. –Sin duda, no puedo engañar tu nariz.  
-Usando tus habilidades de espacio… ¿Qué requieres, Xigbar?  
-¿Recuerdas de lo que hablábamos? Sobre la habitación del Reposo y la del Despertar…  
-Lo recuerdo. Y sin dudas, estabas siendo molesto en ése entonces. Justo como ahora lo eres.

Una vez más, Xigbar se retiró la capucha, revelando su rostro a su compañero.

-Pero ahora se trata de otra cosa diferente. ¿Recuerdas que también mencioné sobre un puñado de portadores de llave espada que liberaron una grandiosa batalla?  
-Sí, lo recuerdo. Y recuerdo que tampoco me concernía, ni me importaba. Así que debí haberlo suprimido. –dijo él de nuevo de forma altanera, en señal de querer hacer a un lado a Xigbar.  
-Ah…pero si fue por eso mismo que lo había dicho entonces, y te lo recuerdo ahora: ¿Recuerdas eso que Lord Xemnas te pidió?

Ahora, Zexion se ponía pensativo una vez más, reflexionando en las peticiones de su superior.

-Un libro en blanco. Con las propiedades de poder hacer sobre-escrituras sobre su misma información…  
-Similar a lo que Naminé usa para controlar a Sora… ¿no?  
-La diferencia es que lo que ella dibuja es la sobre-escritura de sus memorias. El libro que, espero devuelvas, solo permite reescribir información encima de éste, borrando lo anterior. Funciona igual, o peor, que un diario. –añadió el joven intelectual, mientras que se llevaba la mano a la frente. –Un libro que pueda borrar lo de su información anterior y rescribirlo…es peor que un cuaderno cualquiera.  
-¡Pero su función es igual a lo que Naminé hace! Ahora… ¿Qué pasaría si ése libro estuviera en su posesión? –dijo él, ahora con una sonrisa.  
-Nada. –respondió Zexion. –Sus poderes se limitan a Sora…así que sería lo mismo que si ella escribiera o dibujara en él.  
-Ahora, tengo una duda. Hipotéticamente, la historia de sora está escrita en ése libro del que hablábamos. Pero borras el inicio, y lo cambias por completo. ¿Qué pasaría con el resto de su historia?

De nuevo, Zexion puso la mano en su frente, cerrando sus ojos en señal de hartazgo excesivo.

-¡Ya dije que se reescribiría! ¿A qué vas con todo esto?  
-Bueno…digamos que experimenté con él. Y ahora, ésa predicción tuya no se está llevando a cabo como lo piensas.

Zexion vio a Xigbar con algo de resentimiento, mientras que se le acercaba.

-"Experimenté" no es parte de tu vocabulario.

A esto, Xigbar puso su mano en la nuca, mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa típica de "¡me atrapaste!".

-Vexen…  
-Descuida. Lo tendrás de vuelta para cuando esto termine. –dijo Xigbar con confianza.  
-Eso espero. –respondió serio, ahora dándole la espalda. –Ya que, si lo pienso con cuidado…

Xigbar no la veía, pero podía predecir que Zexion sonreía o que, al menos, mostraba interés.

-Que una situación como la que dices ocurra, y que Vexen no se percate de ello, es sumamente llamativo e interesante…

Mientras, una batalla se libraba en una estancia peculiar: De paredes rosas, con una chimenea violeta a la derecha, un reloj del abuelo a su izquierda, y en el centro, una mesa con una silla, además de que al fondo había una puerta con una perilla que se hallaba durmiendo. Todo parecía normal, excepto por el hecho de que toda la habitación era enorme.

-¿Tienes…una idea…de cuánto—pero CUÁNTO—te detesto? –gritaba Angelix, que lanzaba Watergas a diestra y siniestra sin parar.

Liuxus por otro lado, las esquivaba sin tanto complicarse.

-La verdad, es que no. –dijo él, mientras que con cada esquivo, él se acercaba a su rival.  
-¡Aléjate YA! –gritó ella, mientras que preparaba una magia con su llave espada.  
-Err… ¿Qué tal, umm…no? –hablaba él de nuevo con un tono sarcástico.  
-¡Bas…BASTA! –lanzó un alarido fuerte, mientras que con su llave, invocaba un potente Magnega.

Liuxus se vio arrastrado en el potente campo de gravedad, mientras que Angelix se dedicaba a girar y dar tajadas a su contrincante, el cuál giraba sin control entre las dos potentes esferas, provocando el campo magnético.  
Cuatro…siete…doce…quince…  
Él contaba cada tajada que ella le propinaba con fuerza y furia, hasta que al final, el campo de contención se desvaneció, dejando libre a Liuxus.

-Te dije que mejor te largaras. –dijo Angelix, dando la espalda a su rival.  
-¿Acabaste? –dijo él, que atacó por la espalda con un certero Zanzetsuken partiéndola por la mitad.

Ella terminó en el suelo, bocabajo y con una mano firme sobre su llave espada, mientras que volteaba a ver a Liuxus. Su rostro de odio por una vez, cambió a una cara de confusión.

-¿Y…quien rayos eres tú? –dijo ella, intentándose levantar, pero fallando en el intento, al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía.

Ahí mismo, ella dejó de existir…

-Creo que jugué poco contigo. Cualquier juguete me hubiera durado más…hasta una marioneta.

Por un momento, Liuxus dejó de hablar y se centró a poner su mano en su pecho. Algo no andaba bien…  
Algo se sentía terriblemente mal. Y más pudo notarlo cuando dijo aquella frase. Sobre todo porque lo dijo con una voz que no le pertenecía…


	5. Sin Hilos

**Capítulo 46: Sin Hilos**

* * *

Una vez más, las paredes del Castillo del Olvido le daban la bienvenida a Liuxus, quien seguía adelante decidido a hallar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Pero fue no uno, sino dos encapuchados los que lo esperaban en la siguiente puerta que daba a un nuevo mundo. Ahí, uno de ellos veía en su dirección con ambos brazos cruzados, mientras que su compañero lo veía con tranquilidad, sin ninguna posición.

-¿Tengo que eliminar a todos ustedes? ¿O puedo saltarme algunos? –preguntó Liuxus con algo de sarcasmo.

El sujeto de brazos cruzados solo dejó escapar un bufido, para después retirarse con un portal negro. Pero su compañero, por otro lado, abrió la puerta que se hallaba frente a Liuxus, y atravesó la brillante luz que ésta ofrecía.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera! –dijo Liuxus, mientras empezó a correr hacia la misma puerta.

Con un potente salto, llegó y atravesó el umbral de aquélla puerta, aterrizando en un nuevo mundo.  
Paredes moradas, con membranas de colores morado, amarillo, naranja y turquesa…

-¿Dentro de Mostro? –preguntó Liuxus con algo de confusión. –Ya había venido aquí antes…pero ¿por qué aquí?

Una lanza platinada y azul salió de la nada, incrustándose en el suelo, cerca de Liuxus. Él logró esquivarla, mirando a todos lados por la parte de arriba, buscando de donde venía, mientras que la lanza desaparecía con una explosión de una nube color crema, junto a imágenes y sonidos de ovejas.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! –gritó enfadado él. -¡Muéstrate!  
-Ey, no te enfades. –dijo una voz relajada, proveniente de la parte superior de la sala.

Inmediatamente, éste se descubrió su rostro, revelando ser Zulex…

-Apenas jugaremos. Así que no te pongas agrio. –dijo él, mientras que invocaba más de aquellas lanzas, propias de Zulex. –Además, tal vez te diga la razón de por qué te tocó éste mundo…  
-¿Eh? ¿Éste mundo?  
-¿No te extraña el hecho de que…?

Pero no tuvo que terminar la pregunta para que se diera cuenta.

-No usaste tu llave espada. –respondió Liuxus con confusión.  
-Bin-go. ¿Por qué no averiguas el motivo?

Con una sonrisa, Zulex desapareció por un portal oscuro, dejando a Liuxus completamente frustrado. Volteando a ver a distintos lados, llenos de frustración, logró hallar un agujero que le podría llevar a la siguiente sala.  
Sin dudar, se dirigió a éste, solo para caer en una trampa más de su contrincante.  
A sus pies, la sala comenzó a dar un giro extraño, comenzando a alterar la realidad y la gravedad de aquél túnel.  
El túnel ahora era un pozo por el que él caía a gran velocidad, mientras que notaba que las paredes de la ballena se mezclaban con trozos de tela colorida, luces que parpadeaban y tubos de metal que formaban una torcida montaña rusa, la cual llevaba una serie de carros corriendo a toda velocidad, girando en distintas direcciones.  
Por poco, terminaba chocando contra una de ésas vías, logrando esquivar por un pelo el intrincado set de obstáculos que aquél pozo le había puesto a Liuxus, dejando ver lo que el final aguardaba para él:  
Un parque de diversiones. Era un parque en un set nocturno, con sus luces encendidas, y con sus juegos mecánicos funcionando. Lo que le daba un toque tétrico al lugar, era las pareces y el techo tenían ése toque de cielo nocturno…pero en el fondo, se podía ver la pared estomacal de la ballena.  
Poco le tomó a Liuxus llegar a la plaza principal, y lograr aterrizar en aquél lugar…

-¿No es fascinante? –habló la única voz que se hallaba cerca de ahí.

Zulex se mostraba de nuevo, con su lanza en mano, y apuntando a Liuxus.

-Un parque de diversiones dentro de una ballena. No es algo que se ve todos los días. –contestó él.  
-No, no hablo de eso. –interrumpió Zulex. –Hablo de esto.

Tomó su lanza, y la apuntó cerca de Liuxus, haciendo que ésta terminase incrustada en el suelo.

-Sé bien cuál es tu situación. Y las condiciones de todos… ¿pero yo? Sigo con mis poderes sobre el sueño. Incluyendo…

Con una simple mano, en un punto lejano a él, se creó una esfera rosada con múltiples diamantes pequeños rodeándola.

-Allá está la verdadera salida. –dijo él, mientras que se hacía a un lado.  
-¿Y me la muestras de buena gana porque…?

Zulex lanzó un bufido, mientras que hacía desaparecer su lanza.

-Porque conozco la verdad. Un día, cuando terminaste inconsciente en una de tus peleas, yo entré a tu sueño, y vi lo que había.

Por un momento, Liuxus se sintió extraño: al desnudo, expuesto: como si los pensamientos de él ya no fueran suyos solamente.

-Y de cierta forma, logré crear un atajo para mí, en caso de que algo como ésto llegase a pasar.  
-¿Algo como ésto? –preguntó él.  
-Liuxus…lo que estás viviendo en éste castillo, junto con lo que estás reviviendo, es completamente real. No es una ilusión del todo…  
-¿De qué rayos hablas? –preguntó ahora con enojo, mientras que su paciencia se agotaba.  
-Es como en una computadora. En algún momento, el espacio disponible se llena, y para añadir cosas nuevas, debes de borrar algunas otras. Es…  
-Problemático. –dijo otra voz.

De forma veloz e implacable, una energía oscura salió de la nada, e impactó contra Zulex, dejándolo en el suelo.  
A la distancia, se podía ver a un encapuchado. Éste, con un simple gesto de su brazo, se hizo a un lado, para revelar el portal hecho por Zulex.

-¡A partir! –dijo él. –Es mejor que sigas adelante. Te esperan más pruebas.  
-¿Y tú quién eres? –lanzó la pregunta al aire.

Con dos tajadas potentes, y el chasquido de sus dedos, dos ventiscas potentes de Aeroga y varias explosiones consecuentes de Aeroras, Zulex apareció de nuevo en escena, solo que ésta vez portando la misma llave espada que los demás habían usado.

-Disculpa. –dijo Zulex, quien se había teletransportado detrás de Liuxus.

Con una patada, y el chasquido de sus dedos, mandó volando a Liuxus hacia el portal, el cuál instantáneamente se cerró tan pronto su excompañero pasó por él.

-Un intruso…servirás como saco de arena. –dijo ése encapuchado, mientras invocaba lo que parecía ser una espada corta…una extraña y oscura espada, la cual tenía en la unión de su mango rojizo y su hoja demoníaca un ojo de aspecto felino…


End file.
